dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age Journeys
Dragon Age Journeys is a 2-D flash game set in the Dragon Age universe released on November 3, 2009. It is a single player game, told in three chapters. Ethan Levy, a producer with EA 2-D, describes it as a "tactical RPG".Dragon Age Journeys. BioWare blog. It features classes, spells, talents, sound effects and music taken directly from Dragon Age: Origins. Chapter One: The Deep Roads Chapter one is set in the dwarven city of Orzammar and the darkspawn infested Deep Roads. Story The protagonist of the game Journeys starts in the Deep Roads, being there for different reasons according to his/her race and background. Whatever the reasons though, the protagonist's party is quickly attacked by a glowing Hurlock emissary, an Ogre and some darkspawn. The others in the party die but the protagonist manages to flee and barely alive, arrives back at Orzammar. After being healed by a Spirit healer named Ardum, the protagonist ventures back to the Deep roads, searching for a Warden named Martine. The three have to gain the approval of some citizens of Orzammar so as to speak with the King and inform him of the new threat. During the quests, a new member may enter the party, Ryanth the bard. In the end, during a quest given by the crime lord Saria, one to find what happened with her diamond smugglers, the party encounters the glowing Emissary in a nearby diamond mine. The emissary placed plenty of digging darkspawn for some unknown reason. Already weakened from powering his digging machines, the party of the protagonist is able to defeat the Emissary, who flees and manages to escape. The protagonist shuts down the emissary's excavation site, left wondering what the emissary was actually searching for... Companions *'Note;' you can only have 2 companions in your party at once. Ardum.jpg|'Ardum' - A Mage/Spirit healer Ryanth.jpg|'Ryanth' - A Rogue/Bard Martine.jpg|'Martine' - A Warrior/Champion Main Quests * Flight to Orzammar - Surprised and slaughtered by the darkspawn and their mysterious leader, you were the sole survivor of your group. You reached Orzammar more dead than alive, attempting warn of the danger that lay on Deep Roads. * The Missing Warden - Alone in Orzammar, you gathered support for your quest to warn the king of the oncoming darkspawn threat. You found allies in a healer named Ardum and a Grey Warden named Martine. * The Run Around - Your attempts to warn the King were confounded by various citizens of Orzammar who insisted that you do small favors for them before they would help you. You eventually got on the good side of the crime lord Saria by attempting to track down the whereabouts of her diamond smugglers. * A Rumbling in the Deep - Your party encountered the powerful darkspawn emissary in a nearby diamond mine, where he had hordes of darkspawn digging for some unknown reason. Already weakened from powering his digging machines, you were able to defeat the emissary, but he manages to escape. You shut down the emissary's excavation site, but are left wondering what he was searching for... * Toil and Trouble - Recover 2 Deep Mushroom Stalks from the Deep Roads for Arteme's brew. Locations * Orzammar ** Orzammar Commons ** Dust Town * Deep Roads ** Deep Roads ** Smuggler's Tunnel ** Diamond Mine *** Darkspawn Excavations Enemies * Giant spider * Deepstalker * Ogre * Hurlock archer * Hurlock * Genlock alpha * Genlock archer * Genlock * Dwarf Brigand * Carta Rogue Bosses * Hurlock emissary Achievements ' BardsYarnach.png|Bard's Yarn BlackGateAch.png|The Black Gate Darkspawn Warrior Ach.png|Darkspawn Warrior Mighty Magic Ach.png|Mighty Magic Ogreific Tactics Ach.png|Ogreific Tactics ' * The Black Gate - Reach the gates of Orzammar. * Darkspawn Warrior - Kill two monsters in a single attack. * Bard's Yarn - Convince the Bard to join your party. (He is in the southeast part of the Orzammar Commons). * Ogreific Tactics - Defeat an Ogre, with all party members at full health. * Mighty Magic - Defeat the Hurlock Emissary on any difficulty level Dragon Age: Origins unlockable items Dragon Age: Journey's features 3 items that can be unlocked and used in Dragon Age: Origins. Note that unlocking these items will have no effect on your character in Dragon Age: Journeys. On June 30, 2010, these items became unavailable for download. - Complete "The Missing Warden" quest. - Earn all five achievements in Dragon Age Journeys: The Deep Roads. - Simply sign in to your EA account in Dragon Age Journeys. Chapters 2 & 3 Chapter 2: The Darkness Within and Chapter 3 were being developed, however they were never released to the public. These two chapters were designed to include premium content that the player could purchase. Bugs * Journeys was written in Adobe Flash, which has been restricted or removed from many popular browsers for a multitude of reasonshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adobe_Flash#Criticisms Wikipedia Flash Article. Per that same Wikipedia article, Adobe will End of Life Flash in 2020, at which point no up-to-date browser will ever be able to play it. External links * A fixed version of Dragon Age Journeys * Dragon Age Journeys * Official Twitter References ru:Dragon_Age_Journeys Category:Dragon Age Journeys Category:Flash and mobile games Category:Real world articles